No one
by teteka-chan
Summary: ino ama gaara,mas acha que o amor entre eles está proibido graças as benditas regras o será que o ruivo vai mudar sua opnião?sumario peeeeeessimo,mas a fic tá boa!


é uma song fic da música no one da Aly e AJ

Bom...vamos a legenda-

Itálico-pensamento

Sublinhado-musica

Negrito-carta

(maluquices minhas)

milo-só?o.õ

é...é q eu to testandu...depois eu ponho a minha primeira fic(primeira msm)

milo-tem certeza?vc escrevia tão mau antes...-.-

vc não tem mais o que fazer não?

milo-...não.o.o

ok...continuando...¬¬°

eles taum comuns 20 anos por ai...

boa leitura para todos!n.n/

milo-mandem reviws de jura de morte!n.n/

milo-tá!já calei...u.u

* * *

Ino's POV

Ela caminhava sem direção por suna. Pensando seriamente no que estava acontecendo consigo mesma. E em meio ao deserto que era a cidade de areia, em meio às pessoas que iam e vinham sem se importar com o turbilhão que se passava pela mente da jovem kunoichi de madeixas douradas e olhos celestes, ela viu uma praça. Ela era diferente do resto da cidade, tinha mais colorido... Mais vivo. Era rodeada de verde, amarelo, vermelho e varias outras cores e tinha um pequeno lago em meio o verde. Estranhou o fato de ter um lago em meio aquela cidade no meio do deserto. Mas não desperdiçou aquele pequeno oásis. Sentou-se a beirada do lago e se pôs a pensar no que estava acontecendo.

Estou me movendo entre a multidão  
Tentando me encontrar  
Sinto-me como uma guitarra nunca usada  
Afastada de todo o mundo  
E eu me pergunto  
Quem eu quero ser?  
Quero jogar longe a chave  
E inventar um novo eu  
E eu falo pra mim mesma

Pensava não só em si. Pensava nele também, seu recém descoberto amor... Sentimento que ele desconhecia... Como aquele ser podia ser tão frio e incessível?Estava tentando esquece-lo!Mas não!Por que ele tinha que complicar tudo?Perguntava-se enquanto olhava seu reflexo com lágrimas nos olhos novamente. _kusso_! Já estava cansada de chorar por isso!e em pensar que era só uma missão para proteger o kazekage de cabelos cor-de-fogo rebeldes e olhos verde-água..._baka!baka!baka!Pare de chorar neste instante!_ Brigava consigo mesma. _Um ninja não pode demonstrar sentimentos!Um ninja não pode se envolver sentimentalmente numa missão!Mas que droga!_Por que raios isso não lhe entrava na cabeça? _Ah sim!Por que a baka se apaixonara por ele!Ótimo trabalho Ino!Maravilhoso!_ pensava ironicamente dando uma bronca em si mesma. Não podia se apaixonar!Não podia!Era tão difícil mandar nos sentimentos?

Ninguém  
Ninguém  
Queira ser  
Ninguém  
Mas eu

Quem era ela para sequer pensar que teria uma chance com o grande kazekage do país do vento?Ela não era ninguém!Era só uma kunoichi de konoha mandada para protegê-lo... Nada mais... E como isso lhe doía. A realidade era tão fria e cruel... Se apaixonar logo por ele... Por que tudo isso?Por quê?

Ino-kusso!gaara!Por que eu não me coloco no meu lugar?Por que eu te amo gaara?-se perguntou em um fraco sussurro abafado por soluços enquanto jogava uma pedra no lago.

Você está se movendo entre a multidão  
Para encontrar-se  
Você se sente como uma boneca na prateleira da esquerda  
E não há alguém que a traga para baixo  
E você se pergunta  
Quem eu quero ser?  
Quer jogar a chave longe  
E encontrar um novo eu  
E começou a se dizer

Gaara's POV

_kusso!O que estou fazendo?_ se perguntava enquanto seguia a kunoichi de cabelos dourados pela cidade de areia. Viu-a chorar de repente e sair correndo quando lhe deu uma flor deixando-a caída no chão... Ouvira dizer que mulheres gostavam de receber flores!Mas que coisa!Será que mentiram pra ele?Ou será... _Que o problema sou eu?_ sim. Estava acostumado a ser visto como um problema. Acostumado a ser tratado como o mal da humanidade, uma mera arma. Mas não queria ser visto assim por ela. Por ela não... Queria poder abraçá-la quando quisesse, sem medo dela chamá-lo de monstro e manda-lo a soltar. Queria tanto ficar ao lado dela que não agüentava. Talvez fosse isso que as pessoas chamassem de _amor_...

Ninguém  
Ninguém  
Queira ser  
Ninguém  
Mas eu

A vira entrar em um jardim... _Mas que raios!Como pode existir um jardim na cidade de areia?Oõ_ se escondeu usando o henge no jutsu e se aproximou dela.viu que continuava a chorar e como isso lhe doida!Não sabia como, mas sabia que a culpa daquelas lágrimas era dele, mas... Como ele ia saber que ela ia chorar por causa de uma flor? _kusso!_ praguejou outra vez... Mas que coisa!Será que ele não tinha o direito de ser feliz?Será que ele não tinha o direito de amar?

Ino-kusso!gaara!Por que eu não me coloco no meu lugar?Por que eu te amo gaara?-se perguntou em um fraco sussurro abafado por soluços enquanto jogava uma pedra no lago.

Sua vida se jogou fora nas sombras da sua parede  
Você gira a luz pra se liberar totalmente  
Você não quer saber como se sentir sem valor  
Abra assim as venezianas e dobre as cortinas

o que?Então... Ela tava chorando porque o amava?Mas... Qual era o problema de amá-lo?...Aé... Tinha se esquecido que tinha um monstro selado dentro de si... E talvez, aos olhos dela, isso o tornasse um monstro. _kusso!_ maldita foi à hora em que o pai dele pediu para chyo-obaa-sama para prender nele o bendito shukaku!(shukaku-ei!olha o respeito heim moleque!òo eu-cala a boca!dou um soco neleagora de volta a fic!ùu)

Ino-Ino!Você não pode amar o kazekage!Não pode amar o gaara!É contra as normas ninjas!-murmurava pra si mesma como uma forma vã de se convencer.

Perai!Então... Ela "não" podia amá-lo por causa das benditas regras?_ que se danem essas regras!Eu só quero amar e ser amado!Eu só quero ser feliz e fazê-la feliz!Só quero a Ino... E não serão essas benditas regras que me impedirão!_ anulou o seu jutsu, estava logo atrás dela. Deu um sorriso de canto imperceptível enquanto mirava a ninja absorta em pensamentos.

Gaara-ino... -ela pareceu estática após o murmúrio que vinha as suas costas. Virou-se lentamente como se não acreditasse. Ele não podia esperar mais!Puxou-a pela cintura para mais perto de si. -que se danem as regras... Eu quero é você!-sussurrou antes de selar os lábios com sua amada. (que kawaii!eu quero um gaara pra mim!¬¬ milo-ò.o stella-er...falei isso muito alto né?n.n°)

Ninguém  
Ninguém  
Queira ser  
Ninguém  
Mas eu

Sakura's POV

Já haviam passado meses desde a partida de sua amiga para suna, quase completando um ano... Estava ficando preocupada, afinal pelo tempo a missão já devia ter sido concluída!Sakura pensava enquanto conferia as suas cartas. Entre elas viu uma carta vinda de suna. Abriu-a imediatamente:

**Testuda-chan,**

**Yo amiga!Estou com saudades. Mas creio que vou ficar por aqui por um bom tempo junto com meu namorado... Sim desencalhei!E com o cara mais lindo de suna!Sim o kazekage... Você não imagina o quanto ele é kawaii!Há!E você tá convidada pra um pequeno evento que vai ter por aqui viu?**

**Kissus!**

Sakura deu um sorriso... Então a ino-porca tinha desencalhado é?Era inacreditável!Pegou um outro papel no envelope e começou a lê-lo, tinha letras douradas e muito bem desenhadas:

**Você está convidada para o casamento do kazekage **

**Sabaku no Gaara com Yamanaka Ino**

**A se realizar no templo de Suna. No dia 17/11/2008 ás 14h00min.**

Sakura deu um sorriso ainda maior... _Aquela porquinha descolou O partido heim... _(XPPP)e por mero instinto ela virou o convite.encontrando lá algumas palavras:

**Para a madrinha de casamento de Yanamaka Ino  
**  
Quando você se mover entre a multidão 

* * *

espero q tenham gostado...fiz taum rapidinnhuXPPPP  
shukaku-eu naum gostei!vc me bateu!ò.o  
qr q eu bata outra vez?ò.ó9  
shukaku-não obrigado...ó.ò  
hum!achu bom!ù.u

...

mandem reviws!onegai!carinha kawaii

milo-ninguém cai nessa stella...u.u

cantinhu emo

milo-exagerei?o.o°


End file.
